wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grabarz - cz.3
Hm. Okolica niby miła dla oka, ale mieszkańcy już niezbyt. - skomentował widok Cyrus. Chował się wraz z resztą grupy za zniszczonym Leman Russem i póki co jako jedyny obserwował pole przed nimi. Na jego środku znajdował się wbity w lity kamień miecz. Był on pokryty runami, które płonęły czerwonym światłem, widocznym już z odległości stu metrów jak mała latarnia morska. Z pewnością ruszyliby tam i sprawdzili ten miecz, gdyby nie pewna przeszkoda… A tą przeszkodą była grupa nieumarłych. Na szczęście nie towarzyszył im zarażony Marine. - Jakbyśmy nigdy nie mogli trafić na kogoś przyjaznego. Najlepiej na jakieś plemię samotnych amazonek… - zaczął narzekać Samson, ku lekkiej, lecz wyraźnej dezaprobacie Meridii. Jako jedyny, z własnego życzenia, wyruszył ku trupom Orpheus. Z obnażonym mieczem w dłoni, spojrzał pogardliwie na zmierzających ku niemu nieumarłych, którzy ujrzeli w nim smaczny kąsek. Smaczny, ponad stuletni kąsek. Thorn ominął pierwszego, który postanowił się na niego rzucić i w efekcie runął w błoto. Zaraz potem rozpoczęła się rzeź nieumarłych. Psionicy słyszeli stamtąd śmiech szaleńca. Ale nie był to śmiech Inkwizytora, bo ten nigdy nawet się nie uśmiechnął. To śmiał się jego miecz. Śmiał się, bo mógł spokojnie wyrzynać sługi znienawidzonych bogów, którzy w zasadzie sami go stworzyli. ''- Gdzie teraz jest wasz papcio?! -'' krzyczał Kosiarz, kiedy wszystkie reanimowane trupy rozpadły się najpierw na drobną sieczkę, a potem - w drobny pył, już same z siebie. Świta Inkwizytora zbliżyła się do niego, a on sam - do wbitego w kamień miecza. Jego mechaniczne palce oplotły rękojeść. W jednej chwili Orpheus poczuł ciepło. Ostrze miecza zapłonęło i stworzyło wokół siebie małe ognisko. - Zmierzamy w dobrym kierunku. - zauważyła Meridia. - Te ogniska… Jeszcze nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałem. - powiedział do siebie Inkwizytor, przykucając przed płonącym mieczem i przyglądając się runom na jego klindze. Nie przypominał sobie, by widział kiedykolwiek taki język. “Relikt xenos.” - pomyślał. - “Nic dziwnego, że tego nie rozumiem.” Meridia zbliżyła się do ognia i zbadała jego tajemniczą energię. Nie czuła, że jest ona w jakikolwiek sposób powiązana z Mrocznymi Bogami, jak było to w przypadku zarażonych i tamtego terminatora. To była bardzo pozytywna energia. Można by rzec - harmonijna. Prawdziwa oaza wokół tej energii, która przyciąga wszelkie demony. - Gdzie teraz? - zapytał w pewnej chwili Samson, patrząc po swojej narzeczonej. Ta bez słowa wskazała na północ. - Czuję, że tam będzie jeszcze ciężej. - dodała po cichu. ---- Droga zdawała się dłużyć coraz bardziej i bardziej. Jakby jakaś dziwna siła kazała myśleć Inkwizytorowi, że chodzą w kółko. Nie tylko Orpheus miał takie przeczucie. Cyrusowi wydawało się, że już trzeci czy czwarty raz mijają tamten dymiący wrak ciężarówki. Wreszcie jednak okazało się, że nie idą w kółko. Dotarli bowiem do jakiegoś miasteczka. Nie była to wioska jak tam pod zamkiem, a prawdziwe miasto. Murowane kamienice, asfaltowe budynki i tym podobne rzeczy. Z tym, że cała okolica wyglądała podobnie jak tam: jakby przetoczyła się przez nią fala wroga, która postanowiła zabrać ze sobą ostatnich mieszkańców. Tam też natknęli się na pluton 302. Kriegańskiego, z którego - jak sam twierdził - pochodzi Kapral. Wyglądali oni jeszcze gorzej niż ich świadomy towarzysz: pozbawieni wszelkiej skóry, z rozdartymi mundurami i skorodowanymi karabinami laserowymi w chudych, zimnych dłoniach. Zauważywszy zbliżających się żywych, każdy nieumarły, który miał czym, strzelał do nich na ślepo, ledwo kogokolwiek z nich trafiając. A jednak jeden z nich trafił Inkwizytora Thorna w rękę. Ten mimo to ruszył i zabił swojego napastnika. Po krótkiej chwili dołączyli do walki również psionicy. Walka była szybka, lecz wyjątkowo wyczerpująca. Wyglądało na to, że zarażeni gwardziści wciąż wiedzieli, w którą stronę trzymać karabin. I jak ciągnąć za spust. - Nic wam nie jest, panie? - zapytała Meridia. Na jej twarzy malował się niepokój. Orpheus podwinął rękaw i spojrzał na iskrzącą mechaniczną dłoń. Pytanie psioniczki skwitował cichym “Uh-huh”. W porównaniu do wszystkiego, co przeżył, taki postrzał był jak oparzenie się gorącą herbatą. - Następne źródło jest gdzieś w pobliżu… Tam! - wyrocznia w jednej chwili wskazała palcem kierunek, a cała reszta za nim podążyła. Wskazywała na wielki park, pełen martwych drzew i krzewów, z nieczynną fontanną pośrodku, zwieńczoną wysokim, po części zniszczonym pomnikiem Siostry Bitwy. Inkwizycja ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się okolicy, ujrzeli tam krater. Kompletnie sucha, martwa ziemia, pośrodku której sterczał wbity powykręcany miecz. Orpheus dotknął go, a po krótkiej chwili dokonało się to samo, co wcześniej: ostrze zapłonęło na całej swej długości, tworząc ognisko. Było ono nawet mniejsze od tamtego poprzedniego, bo obejmowało tylko miecz. Wtem usłyszeli coś za swoimi plecami. Mający już świadomość, że na tym świecie wszystko chce ich zabić, od razu przyszykowali broń i odwrócili się. Tam ujrzeli coś, czego się nie spodziewali. A raczej - kogoś. W uszkodzonej zbroi, powoli zmierzał w ich kierunku Kosmiczny Marine. Nie byle jaki, bo prawdziwy Szary Rycerz. Nikt nie czuł od niego zepsucia. Był jak latarnia morska na środku oceanu Chaosu. W jednej ręce dzierżył miecz nemezis, a w drugiej - tarczę. ''- Wietrzę kłopoty. -'' szepnął do swojego pana Kosiarz. Szary Rycerz stanął przed Inkwizytorem i jego świtą. Wyglądał na bardzo starego wojownika. Nie było na jego pancerzu wspomaganym miejsca, gdzie nie znajdowała się jakaś rysa. Wbił miecz w ziemię, a psionicy za Orpheusem aż się wzdrygnęli. Żadne z nich nie miało nigdy przed sobą Szarego Rycerza. Jedynie Thorn zachował kamienną twarz i w idealnej synchronizacji z Marine pokłonił mu się z wzajemnością. - Inkwizytorze. - Astarte. Następny odcinek Poprzedni odcinek Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Grabarz